Campaigns Wikia:Point of View
What is POV? POV stands for "'P'oint 'O'f 'V'iew". Support the legalisation of Marijuana, or want it abolished in your jurisdiction? Want a constitutional ammendment against flag burning in the US or not? Congradulations, you have a point of view. Or, as some would claim, you have a POV. For unknown reasons, some wiki editors have started writing POV, POV, POV repeatedly, even though "point of view" is only ten characters longer. Linking to this page (write POV) will help confused readers understand what editors are writing about. Is POV a problem? Some wiki editors do not like to see biased wiki documents such as campaigns. The front page of the GPLv3 Wiki claims: : As the LA Times Wikitorial experiment showed, wikis are not particularly good at aggregating opinions. ... This wiki is intended for descriptive information. However, that is not really true. The job of some wikis is to collect descriptive information or to write reference documents. (See also NPOV.) Other wikis can and do aggregate opinions, both as signed statements (like in our Campaigns Wikia Forum) and in documents. MeatballWiki, a wiki about online communities, puts it this way: : It's critical to understand that DocumentMode emphatically does not always mean NeutralPointOfView. It simply means clean enough that others will feel free to add to it by changing the text itself (i.e. a document) instead of simply appending a reply to it (i.e. a discussion). How will Campaigns Wikia handle POV? The point of Campaigns Wikia is to support political campaigns; this calls for many people with strong commitments to a POV to come here and read or write on behalf of their POV. Nearly all political movements exist because some people have a particularly strong point of view that they feel is worth advocating on behalf of. This may be because their POV is not being "serviced" by the dominant culture or governing insitutions or because there are other factions with POVs viewed as inimical to the activists interests if not opposed. Ways to handle POV at Campaigns Wikia Suggest Another *APOV - Chadlupkes 04:29, 17 August 2006 (UTC) *All Points of View --Nkayesmith 10:58, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Make Issue Articles With POVed Subsections One possible solution is to create issue pages with an overview that contains an objective summary of the issue and then have subsections that advocate different POVs. In each subsection, advocates of one or another position can summarize their unique orientation. * The page on Marijuana has such a structure with Pro- and Anti- sections on Legalization. * The page about flag burning in the US has two sections, "Pros" and "Cons" concerning whether US should continue to permit the burning of its own national flag. * Moral Imperatives of Government has several "Point" and "Counter-Point" Explicitly Accept POV In Some Articles Some articles explicitly state that they advocate a POV. It is not necessary to warn that an article advocates a POV, campaigns in support of a POV; that is expected. However, what one can do is to identify a poinnt of view with "enough editors who care", create an article, identify the POV at the top of the article, and then give other editors free rein to advocate their position. Here are pages advocating POVs: * The Politics of Slashdot * MAAs * The Politics of Objectivism Focus on POV Articles Suppose that the issue pages tended to be very small, very fact-based, with perhaps a small set of very neutral links, perhaps even paragraph or word limited. Surrounding the issue would be advocacy sub-pages, organized almost like competing campaigns. So you can read the facts, and you can get into a POV and find ways to help promote your own preference relatively quickly. :Can you create an example? Chadlupkes 21:15, 17 July 2006 (UTC) ::I guess I was thinking something like this: Mock up of same-sex marriage page -- Munchtipq 23:49, 17 July 2006 (UTC) Point of View Point of View